fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Heavenly Hope Pretty Cure
Heavenly Hope Pretty Cure (ヘブンリーホーププリキュア Hebunrī Hōpu Purikyua) is a fanseries by Cure Wonder. It is about a girl named Hoshino Marina who teams up with her two new friends in order to save her kingdom. Its themes are the sky, heaven, and hope. Plot Hoshino Marina was living with her parents who were the rulers of Heaven Fountain and she was the heir to the throne. One night while Marina was sleeping, the denizens of Oni Land kidnapped her parents and demanded a very high ransom for their release in the morning; the denizens of Heaven Fountain could not afford it and went down to the small town called Tenshinonegai to get jobs in order to get money to pay for the ransom. After Marina is woken up by a servant who was the only one who did not leave to get a job at Tenshinonegai and was told the tragic news, she was saddened by this. Then she was told that a few of the Oni Land denizens went to Tenshinonegai to take it over; afterwards, she was determined to protect Earth and save Heaven Fountain as she was now both the guardian and the ruler of her kingdom. Now Marina has to find partners to help her protect Earth from Oni Land, save her kingdom, and to get her parents back. Characters Pretty Cure Hoshino Marina (星野まりな Hoshino Marina)/ Cure Celestial (キュアセレスティアル Kyua Seresutiaru) Intro: "The new hope in heaven! Cure Celestial!" Attacks: Celestial Shower and Celestial Shower Sparkling Transformation Device and Weapon: Heavenly Brooch Voiced by: Iizuka Mayumi Princess Hoshino Beatus Amanda Marina, also simply known as Hoshino Marina, was the princess, heiress, and guardian to Heaven Fountain; now she is both guardian and sole ruler to her kingdom. She is outgoing, cheerful and so sweet that even her heart is said to be sweet. Since she always says what she thinks, she can appear to be rude. Marina is also a bit clumsy and a deep sleeper. She has a romantic friendship with Dai. Hamasaki "Namika" Allegra (浜崎なみかアレグラ Hamasaki Namika Aregura)/ Cure Cielo (キュアサイロー Kyua Sairō) Intro: "The stars shining in the ocean's reflection and the sky! Cure Cielo!" Attacks: Cielo Breeze and Cielo Breeze Twister Transformation Device and Weapon: Heavenly Brooch Voiced by: Fujita Akane Hamasaki Allegra, nicknamed Namika, is half-Japanese and half-Italian. She came from Italy with her mother to Japan after her biological father died of drowning during his cruise on a yacht. She is an extroverted, joyful, tomboyish, and playful girl. But she tends to tease and joke about others which causes others to think that she is mean when she actually is not. Namika is also good at swimming and surfing, and loves the beach and the water. Kaneshiro Eadburg (金城エドバーグ Kaneshiro Edobāgu)/ Cure Angelic (キュアアンジェリック Kyua Anjerikku) Intro: "The heavenly sky full with angelic voices singing! Cure Angelic!" Attacks: Angelic Melody and Angelic Melody Heaven Transformation Device and Weapon: Heavenly Brooch Voiced by: Itō Kanae Kaneshiro Eadburg is half-Japanese and half-English. She came from England with her mother to Japan after her father moved back to get a new job. She is a social butterfly and a chatterbox, willing to chat away about any topic of her interest regardless of whether anyone is listening or not. She acts like a princess and expects others to treat her as such due to being spoiled and pampered by her parents, and she can be rude and bossy if her demands and requests are not met. She is also selfish and feels that she is self-entitled to everything; she does not care much for others because she feels that she is not "required" to do so. But she becomes kinder, gentler, and more generous once she is befriended. Eadburg enjoys flaunting her wealth and her possessions, being proud and taking pride in them. Mascots Caelum (シールム Shīrumu)/ Suzuki Shiori (鈴木しおり Suzuki Shiori)/ Heavenly Aura (ヘブンリーオーラ Hebunrī Ōra) Intro: "I am the Celestial Guardian! Heavenly Aura!" Attacks: Aura Blast, Aura Heavenly Blast, and Aura Shield Transformation Device and Weapon: Guardian Pearl Voiced by: Seto Asami Caelum is Marina's mascot and royal companion who came down with Marina to Earth in order to find partners for her. Caelum has the appearance of a white toy poodle in the Continental clip with a gold halo-shaped collar around her neck that has the Heaven Fountain emblem on it. She is kind-hearted and loyal, but also protective of the ones she is close to. Caelum is also called "Shii-chan" (シーちゃん Shī-chan) by Marina and the other Cures; she ends her sentences with "~rumu" in her mascot form. She has a human form named "Suzuki Shiori" and can also transform into a Cure-like ally called Heavenly Aura. Adastra (アダストラ Adasutora)/ Hoshimura Celeste (星村シレスト Hoshimura Shiresuto)/ Heavenly Star (ヘブンリースター Hebunrī Sutā) Intro: "I am the Sky Guardian! Heavenly Star!" Attacks: Star Shining Laser, Star Shining Laser Barrage, and Star Wall Transformation Device and Weapon: Guardian Pearl Voiced by: Shimoji Shino Adastra is Namika's mascot who came down with her cousin Felicitas to Earth before Marina and Caelum did. She has the appearance of a midnight blue mouse with a gold halo-shaped choker around her neck and a white pearl that has the Heaven Fountain emblem on it. She is energetic and eccentric; she is also a bit of a braggart, but she cares for others. Adastra is also called "Astra-chan" (アストラちゃん Asutora-chan) by Namika and the other Cures; she ends her sentences with "~astra" in her mascot form and her mascot name is her idol name since she is an idol. She has a human form named "Hoshimura Celeste" and can also transform into a Cure-like ally called Heavenly Star. Felicitas (フィリシッターズ Firishittāzu) Hoshimura Kouun (星村こううん Hoshimura Koūn)/ Heavenly Shine (ヘブンリーシャイン Hebunrī Shain) Intro: "I am the Angelic Guardian! Heavenly Shine!" Attacks: Shine Flashing, Shine Flashing Illusion, and Shine Rhapsody Transformation Device and Weapon: Guardian Pearl Voiced by: Asano Mayumi Felicitas is Eadburg's mascot who came down with her cousin Adastra to Earth before Marina and Caelum did. She has the appearance of a carmine sparrow with a gold necklace made of pearls with the center pearl having the Heaven Fountain emblem on it. She is mature and level-headed. She is considered to be the voice of reason, but is often amused when others are confused about her gender, especially in her human form. Felicitas is also called Felin (フェリン Ferin) by Eadburg and the other Cures; she ends her sentences with "~fe" in her mascot form and she goes by the name of Feliz (フェリズ Ferizu) when she is a producer for Adastra since she is a producer. She has a human form named "Hoshimura Kouun" and can also transform into a Cure-like ally called Heavenly Shine. Allies Hoshino Ayame (星野あやめ Hoshino Ayame) Voiced by: Matsuo Yoshiko Ayame is Marina's grandmother. Hoshino Daichi (星野ダイチ Hoshino Daichi) Voiced by: Nishimura Tomomichi Daichi is Marina's grandfather. Kotone Kanon (琴音かのん Kotone Kanon) Voiced by: Yamamura Hibiku Kanon is one of the students being homeschooled by Marina's grandparents. She is one of Marina's first friends. Kanon is good at playing the harp and wishes to be a world-famous musician. She is shown to be caring towards Marina and is willing to do anything for her friend. Akiyama Dai (秋山ダイ Akiyama Dai) Voiced by: Shiraishi Ryoko Dai is one of the students being homeschooled by Marina's grandparents. He is one of Marina's first friends. Dai is an energetic young boy with a positive attitude. He is shown to be an empath and emotionally supports Marina. He has a romantic friendship with her. Supporting/Minor Characters *King of Heaven Fountain - He is the ruler of Heaven Fountain and Marina's father. *Queen of Heaven Fountain - She is the co-ruler of Heaven Fountain and Marina's mother. *Mr. Hamasaki - He is Namika's stepfather. *Mrs. Hamasaki - She is Namika's mother; formerly known as Mrs. ???. *Mr. ??? - He was Namika's father; he died from drowning when he tried to escape a fire on a yacht while on a business trip. *Mr. Kaneshiro - He is Eadburg's father. Mr. Kaneshiro dotes on his daughter. *Mrs. Kaneshiro - She is Eadburg's mother. Mrs. Kaneshiro spoils her daughter. *Celestial Fan Club - A group of boys who are loyal and devoted yet protective fans of Marina AKA Cure Celestial. They clearly show their love for her and are concerned about her safety during battles. *Eadburg's Clique - A group of girls who like hanging around Eadburg and refer to her as "Queen Kane". *Adastra's Fan Club - A group of boys and girls who love Adastra and are devoted to protecting her. They always sit in the front during Adastra's concerts and will do anything to go to one of her concerts. Villains *Ruler of Oni Land - WIP *Oni Land Minions - WIP *Monsters - WIP Trivia *This is the first fanseries to have all of the Cures' mascots to have nicknames. *This is the first fanseries to have a leader and Cure overall be in a romantic friendship. *This is the first fanseries to have a leader and Cure overall be asexual and heteroromantic. Category:User: Cure Wonder Category:Hope Themed Series Category:Heavenly Hope Pretty Cure Category:Sky Themed Series